Los árboles nunca mienten
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Bumi ya es grande y no se asusta por las sombras que proyectan las ramas retorcidas de un árbol. Aang, en cambio, no está muy convencido de eso.


_"Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Crossover: Juego de Tronos' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

 _Nada de nada de nada, de nada, de nada de Juego de Tronos, Canción de Hielo y Fuego, ni Avatar: The Last Airbender o la Leyenda de Korra me pertenecen. Es que nisiquiera la imagen que uso de portada -la vida es injusta :(-, lo único que me pertenece es esta absurda forma de juntarlos todos en plan masacote y esperar que tengan sentido xD_

* * *

 ** _#Spoiler:_** _Tormenta de Espadas, final de la tercera temporada de GoT, y final de A:TLA_

* * *

 _ **Los árboles nunca mienten**_

 _ **...**_

Bumi no había meado la cama y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz porque significaba que ya era un niño grande, lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerse cargo del hermanito que estaba por venir. Sin embargo solo había un problema: Debía ir a hacer pis o reventaría ahí, ¡y con lo que le había costado no hacerse encima!

Ir a los baños era todo un reto, en medio de la noche las sombras se alzaban como monstruos aterradores que acechaban al niño, pero no se dejaría intimidar. No señor, no si planeaba ser un digno hermano mayor para Kya y el pequeño que estaba en la barriga de mamá. Aún así las sombras de los muros seguían igual de amenazantes. Su padre le había enseñado a no temer a los espíritus, pero eso no hacía que la imaginación del niño se desbordara ante la perspectiva de monstruos y fantasmas horribles.

Pero era solo su imaginación ¿no? Su mamá siempre dijo que tenía mucha imaginación y que le jugaba malas pasadas, justo como en ese momento. Decidió correr sin mirar atrás hasta los baños, casi cae al tropezarse con sus propios pies pero eso no importaba, el camino nunca le había parecido tan largo hasta entonces, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Y su esfuerzo fue gratamente recompensado cuando por fin pudo dejar que el agua corriera. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Ya era un niño grande! Todo un hombre.

Estaba tan orgullosos de sí mismo que una extraña sombra con dedos como largas garras apunto de abalanzarse sobre él no causaron impresión, no demasiada. Apenas un respingo pero no había qué temer. Tan solo eran las ramas de un enorme árbol.

Estaba oscuro, con las estrellas y la luz de la luna como única luz. La verdad es que aquel enorme árbol le llamó la atención ¿Siempre había estado allí? Era enorme, y hermoso en su propia forma aterradora. Pese a la escasa luz Bumi pudo ver una madera blanca como la nieve y de hojas rojas como la sangre. Nunca había visto un árbol de color blanco, tal vez sus padres supieran qué clase de árbol era, ellos habían viajado mucho. Seguro que sabrían.

Se acercó un poco más y cuando lo rodeó tuvo que ahogar un grito. Al principio supuso que se trataba de su imaginación que lo obligaba a ver una persona ahí enterrada en el grueso tronco. No, no era una persona, tan solo un rostro tallado en la madera con los ojos abiertos y una profunda expresión de dolor. Por los ojos de aquel rostro corrían lágrimas de una baba espesa que parecía sangre, y pese a lo aterrador que podía ser el rostro, Bumi no sentía miedo; sentía el más absoluto desasosiego.

—¿Por qué lloras? —dijo en voz alta, sin importarle el hecho de estarle hablando a un árbol.

Una ráfaga gélida corrió a través de las hojas en respuesta haciéndolas mover y dibujando nuevas sombras en el suelo, pero a él ya no lo asustaban, aún así todo era muy extraño, esa brisa no era propia del cálido clima del verano.

— ¿Tienes frío? ¿Por eso estás triste? —Preguntó nuevamente. Las ramas se mecían suavemente y el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Pero algo le decía que si prestaba atención escucharía la voz del árbol.

—¡Bumi! —Escuchar su nombre lo sobresaltó ¿Acaso el árbol acababa de responderle? —¡Bumi! —sonó su nombre de nuevo, y esta vez reconoció la voz de su padre. Se hubiera reído de si mismo por haber llegado a pensar que un árbol le hablaba, solo que estando frente al rostro no podía sentir felicidad. El niño se abrazó el cuerpo y cuando su padre Aang llegó a su lado solo fue capaz de abalanzarse sobre él. No sabía por qué, pero tenía mucho miedo.

 **...**

Con el rostro de Bumi enterrado en su túnica de dormir, Aang observó por un momento el árbol. El solsticio de verano estaba próximo y por esas fechas el mundo espiritual estaba más cerca que nunca del mundo físico y ese árbol apareciendo de la nada en medio de el patio solo podía ser obra de algún espíritu. Aunque no podría decir con exactitud si se trataba de una presencia peligrosa.

Soltó a su hijo y se acercó al rostro, aunque Bumi no quiso quedarse atrás y lo siguió todavía agarrado de su túnica. El Avatar extendió una mano hacia la madera blanca, a un costado del rostro tallado y, una vez su piel entró en contacto con la superficie rugosa, sus tatuajes brillaron.

Todo era negro, frío y obscuro. Era de noche, pero de una oscuridad tan profunda que no había estrellas brillando en el cielo, y aunque la ausencia de la luna podía deberse a que presenciaba luna nueva, lo que en realidad sentía era la ausencia de la calidez y vida propias de ese espíritu. Estaba seguro que, en esa visión, la luna no brillaba más, y que el mundo se sumía en una larga noche.

Entonces Aang, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo.

 **…**

Mientras su padre se comunicaba con el árbol, y probablemente le preguntaba la razón de su tristeza, Bumi sintió otra presencia que lo llamaba. En otra ocasión se hubiera quedado viendo a su padre haciendo sus cosas de Avatar, pues no era algo común ver sus tatuajes brillar, y era algo de lo que seguro presumiría con Kya, pero detrás del árbol había algo que lo llamaba.

Era una presencia triste y solitaria. Si bien con el árbol blanco no había sentido especial alegría, con este otro no se sentía mucho mejor; sin embargo, sabía que no corría peligro, se lo decían los huesos, y por eso decidió dejarse guiar, abandonando la seguridad que le proporcionaba la presencia de su padre.

En principio era solo una sombra oscura y larga que se deformaba en la medida que avanzaba por el bosquecillo del Templo Aire de Ciudad República, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y el niño pudo verlo con sus propios ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba recubierto por un traje extraño que jamás había visto, y eso que había conocido a los maestros agua del pantano. No, su ropa era rara hasta para los estándares de muchas personas, como hecha de cuero endurecido y con algunas placas metálicas, un poco como el traje de la Jefa Beifong, pero daba la impresión de ser suave al tacto; sobre los hombros una capa cubría sus hombros y llegaba hasta el suelo gruesa como la piel de bisonte, pero mucho mas oscura, además sus brazos y pies estaban igualmente recubiertos de guantes y botas cuyo color no sabría precisar, porque cuando notó los palos que sobresalían de su pecho y espalda, Bumi retrocedió un paso.

Era horrible y doloroso de ver cómo las saetas sobresalían de su cuerpo manchando el traje por lo que resultaba imposible distinguir el color del que había sido bajo tanta sangre seca y oscurecida que empapaba buena parte del pecho, en especial en la zona del corazón donde se veía un agujero enorme por el que la sangre no dejaba de manar. Sin embargo y pese a todo si que pudo reconocer la imagen de un animal bordado sobre el pecho del espíritu, sospechaba que se trataba de un perro oso polar pero no podía estar seguro.

Cuando la figura salió por completo de la sombra que lo cobijaba, Bumi retrocedió de nuevo. Sospechaba que la criatura no era del todo humana, pero no esperaba que tuviera una cabeza de un animal que nunca había visto. Costaba creer que ese cuerpo pudiera soportar esa cabeza de bestia enorme, era como una cabeza de perro oso, pero con el hocico más afilado y las orejas en punta.

—¿Por qué estás triste? ─preguntó de nuevo, como había hecho momentos antes con el árbol.

El espíritu solo inclinó la cabeza y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas rojas que recorrieron su rostro perruno hasta caer en el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, o tal vez no pudo escucharlas pues de inmediato la noche se llenó de murmullos ininteligibles, como si miles de voces le susurraran todas a la vez. No podía entender nada y sentía que la cabeza de repente le explotaría. Hasta que, en medio de la incoherencia, cuatro palabras se abrieron paso hasta su mente, claras como el agua:

"Se acerca el invierno".

 **...**

* * *

 _APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS:_ Ains, no superaré lo de Robb (asumo que a estas alturas ya saben que se trata de Robb).

1\. La visión de Aang con El Árbol Corazón era sobre la llegada de los 10.000 años de oscuridad de Vaatu. Por eso no me parece que sirva para longfic, ya todos sabemos cómo termina eso, y si no, pues a ver Korra xD.

2\. Creo que tanto lectores de la saga como fans de la serie de la HBO, ya sabemos que "Winter is comming" significa mucho mas que la llegada del invierno, solo que en el mundo de Avatar lo de los Otros lo traduje a, bueno, Vaatu-caos-oscuridad-muerte-y-destrucción. Eso.


End file.
